My New Life
by Silver-Butterflyy
Summary: Briar Turner's life turns upside-down when her parents get killed in a drunk driving accident. Briar has no living family, and the only person she can go to his her god-father who she has never met before; Billy Black. OOC/Jacob
1. Drunken Drivers Cause DEATH

_**A/N;  
Okay, this is going to be a Jacob/ OOC fan fiction… This is just the beginning, filling you in on what happened to me before I met Jacob. And Yes, The character is based on me, but has different looks and some different personality, but based on me, yes. In this Chapter I didn't put much detail into the places, because I don't plan on using them until way later, and I will explained with more detail then.**_

_**Most of the story will be in Briar's Point of View, but there will be other peoples, I can guarantee that.**_

_**Well enough on the big note thing and move to the disclaimer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing except my self, Matt, the parents, everyone else you've never heard of.**_

_**Thanks,  
Briar / Silver**_

Briar's Point Of View.

"Happy anniversary," I tell my parents as I lean over the couch.

It was Saturday morning, on June 17th; my parent's 19th anniversary. I saved up my tips, and ended up having enough to send them to brunch today at the local restaurant where I worked.

I handed them the money. "Go get ready. I reserved you a table for brunch."

I leaped over the couch, ending up in between them.

"Oh, honey. You didn't need to do that! Thank you!" my mom smiled as she pulled me into a hug. My dad soon joined in, and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Then I broke it.

"Go get ready. The table is booked for ten thirty." My mom kissed me one last time on the fore head before running up stairs. My dad hugged me and then followed.

You see, my parents are plain ordinary parents, but they are mine and I couldn't wish for anyone better. Rachel Turner, my mom, is thirty-seven, having me at age twenty-one. My dad, Kristopher Turner, is thirty nine, two years older than my mother. The treat we well, but never spoil me. They taught me to work for stuff, instead of asking and begging. I did well in school, strait A's because my dad is my teacher, and helps me with everything.

About ten minutes after they went up stairs, they finally reappeared again, in good jeans and shirts.

"Okay Briar, be good, and thank you so much. Good bye, we love you," they chanted together, hugging me once again that morning, and then leaving.

At noon I heard a car pulled into the drive-way when I was in my room. I ran down the stairs, all the way to the front door to greet them. But when I opened the front door, it wasn't my parents before me, it was a police officer. But why?

"Hello, are you Briar Turner?" He asked, and I nodded. He followed me inside, and sat on the couch, well I sat on the chair.

"Is something wrong officer?" I asked, and he nodded.

"On your parent's way home, they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Your mother died instantly, and your dad died before he could get into an ambulance. I'm so sorry." Tears started to trickle down my face.

"No. That can't be possible. You're lying—" I was cut off by a phone. I got up and walked quickly to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bri," Matt said and he heard the sadness in my voice and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Please, just come here,"

"I am on my way." I hung up the phone, and I collapsed to the ground crying.

Matt ran in the house a minute later, not stopping for the police and ran strait towards me.

"Oh, Bri; what happened?" he asked, sitting on the ground then he wrapped his arms around me, and I just sobbed into his shirt.

"Mom –Sob- dad –Sob- drunk driver –Sob- dead," I cried, and Matt held me tighter.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms, and right before I lost consciousness, I felt Matt pick me up, and bring me to my bed.

That afternoon, I dreamt about my parents, all the good times we shared and spent together, and came to one conclusion; everyone was freaking lying! But I knew I did not dream up the morning. The police officer, the news, me crying, Matt coming; I never dreamt any of that. It was all true; my parents are gone.

I cracked open my eyes, and I saw Matt sitting on my computer chair.

Matt was, _is_, my best friend. We've known each other since we were five in kindergarten. As we got older, are interests changed, Matt became the popular jock guy at school, and I was, am, and always will be, the plain, boring girl that other girls despised. You see, Matt didn't like all the girls, the popularity, and all that crap. He stayed my best friend, we were always together, and everyone hated me for it. Matt and I had tried dating once, but it was too weird, so we stopped but continued on as best friends.

Well anyways, Matt was about 5 foot 10, with shaggy, black hair, that most of the time covered his left eye. And his eyes were at deep, light grey.

I finally opened my eyes fully to meet Matt's eyes from across the room.

"Hey, you're up," he said softly, coming to sit at the end of my bed.

"Why?" I asked simply. A tear started to drip down my face.

"I don't know." He answered back, and I pulled him into a big hug. "Officer Jackson wanted to know if you had anywhere to go, any immediate family, or anything like that." I shook my head and silently sobbed, still hugging Matt with his arms wound around my body tightly, like he never wanted to let go.

"Do you have god-parents?" He asked, and I hesitated a moment before I shrugged. "I can get my dad to check for you if you want," Matt offered, and I looked up and nodded.

It's been three days since the accident, and Mrs. Carter, Matt's mother, has let me stay with them until I found a place to go. My next door neighbor's Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, who were my parent's closest friends, planned the funeral, helped my go threw there stuff and that stuff. So I basically slept ate and cried.

Mr. Carter came back to the house that night around five. He sat me down on the couch and handed me a piece of paper with my godfather's information. I hugged him, and then Matt and I took a walk to the park. We took a seat down on the red bench.

And only then did I finally look down to the paper;

Billy Black,

792 Wolfe Rd.

La Push, Washington, United States

98350

905-052-2274

Matt pulled out his cell and handed it to me.

"It's so far away," I whispered.

"I know, but we'll always be best friends; forever." **Matt had no idea how right he was**

I sighed. "Thank you Matt, for being such a good friend." I hugged him one more time, and then dialed the number.

**905-052-2274**_**- Ring- Ring-**_

_Hello?_

"Hello; may I please speak to Billy Black?"

_This is him. Who's speaking?_

"My name is Briar Turner. I live in Brampton Ontario. My parents just died in a drunk driver accident" my voice broke there, "and here, you are marked down as my God-Father."

_Oh. Umm, I'm sorry for your loss. Who were your parents?_

"Rachel and Kristopher Turner are my parents."

_Oh. Rachel, Oh my god._

"So you knew her?"

_Yes. She was my best friend. I can't believe- Are you okay? You need a place to stay, don't you?_

I nodded, and then said "Yes I do."

_You are welcome here anytime. If you need a place right away, I can get you plane tickets._

"Thank you."

_No problem, if there is anything else I can do for you Briar don't hesitate to ask._

"Thanks Billy."

_Is there any certain day you plan on coming down?_

"After the funeral, which is tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

_It is. I'll have my daughter's old room ready for you, and I'll have a plane ticket in your name ready for tomorrow night. Sound okay?_

"Yes."

_I'll call you later with the flight information._

"Okay; Thank you so much and good bye."

_Bye_ and he hung up the phone.

I turned to Matt, and gave a small smile. He understood immediately, and pulled me into a hug. We hugged a lot these past few days, and he would never understand how much they meant to me.

"I'm going tomorrow night," I explained and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"So soon?" he pleaded, and I nodded.

"I leave after the funeral. Can you take me to my house so I can get some stuff?" He nodded and we walked for an hour to my house. On the way there we talked about random stuff, and how we'd miss each other. I haven't been apart from Matt for a one day span since I was five. Eleven years and I've seen him every day; now I'm moving to a different country, to live with people I've never even met, let alone heard of before.

An hour later, we walked up my house's steps. I haven't been in since Saturday, and I didn't know what to expect. Mrs. Barlow had boxed up my parents clothes, leaving all the trinkets, pictures, and all the nick-knacks they had around. I went strait to my room, with Matt trailing behind me.

I look around my room for probably the last time. It was an attic room, which had a window that lead to the roof, where me and Matt would sit and watch stars in the summer. My bed was a double bed that sat under the window. A wooden desk is near the wall, my laptop on it, a desk lamp, and some old notebooks. My dresser is on the other side; it's just plain and holds my clothes. Then my books; they stocked my book shelf until no room was left, so I piled them in corners.

Matt already got my suitcase out and opened it on the bed.

"Wait," I said, then opened my laptop, "We should see what the place is like first." He nodded as I typed in La-Push on Wikipedia;

La Push is a small unincorporated community in Clallam County, Washington, United States. It is home to the Quileute Indian Tribe and is located along the Quileute River. It is known for its surfing and whaling, as well as natural beauty. One of the main attractions of La Push is the Ocean Park Resort along James Beach. La Push, with Forks, is one of the rainiest places in United States, and you barely see the sun. If you do, that is a rare occasion.

I read it and Matt also did. After that he looked up, "Seems rainy," he stated. I smiled. Matt was really, really, _really_, bad at making small talk, okay?

"Yes; I think I'll need to bring my jacket," I muttered and then added louder, "Let's get packing."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~

Three hours later, my stuff is packed. Well my clothes, pictures, laptop, and that stuff. Matt promised to send all my books over later. I couldn't live with out them, but can't bring them all with me, so Matt is sending the five boxes over.

It was nine o'clock so Matt and I go back to his house for the night. I'm tired, so as I get to the spare room bed I'm instantly asleep.

That was the last night I spend with matt before I get to leave.


	2. Good Byes and Hellos

**A/N;**

**I thank my wonderful reviewers. It's nice to know some people like it other than myself.**

**Disclaimer; Stephenie owns it, not me. I own my people; Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**On with the story; Chapter 2 is up!**

**{{{Chapter 2}}} {{{Leaving}}}**

______________________________________________________________________________

The funeral was horrible. All day people came and said how sorry they were. No matter how damn sorry someone is, it's not going to bring them back! Nothing will. Not now, not ever. And it is my entire fault. I should have never forced them to go out. But I did, now it's done and over with and I can't reverse the past.

I couldn't bring myself to make a speech or talk or anything like that. I just sulked in my seat, my eyes red from sobbing.

Then she came. Elisa Winger came. Not a clue why, she hates me. I hate her. So why couldn't she just stay away and make my life a little better right now.

So I was there, sulking in my corner seat, Matt sitting on the left with his arms wrapped around me, when Elisa came. I can't remember the exact words we used but it ended something like;

"So where are you going to be living now since you're an Orphan? Anywhere is better, as long as you leave here." – Elisa

"Elisa, Stop," – Matt

And then a little glaring later, I slap her and kick her out making her walk home in the rain since her parents were staying. Had to make my last impression a good one that she'd remember, didn't I?

So People spoke, then they buried my parents next to each other, and that was followed by more crying from me, and other people.

After the Funeral

Billy called later that afternoon, telling me my flight took off from the Toronto airport at seven fifteen;

(A/N; Okay for the talking on phone. Briar is with quotations. Billy is with Italics. The Other Voice is Bold Italics with quotations.)

_Hey, Briar._

"Hi Billy,"

_Got your flight booked for seven fifteen._

"Thanks,"

_I'm just working on trying to get you here from the airport._

_**"Hey what time is she coming?"**_ asked a voice in the back round.

_She'll be here around one in the morning,_ Billy replied.

**_"I could ask Bella to stop and pick her up from the airport."_**

_If you don't think she'll mind._

_**"No she says its fine, I just texted her."**_

_Okay Briar, my friend Charlie's daughter will pick you up, okay?_

"Sure, I'll see you later. Thanks again for being so nice, bye.

It is almost time to go.

I had all my bags together, everything I needed. I even got Mint Oreo cookies for the plane ride.

I took a shower, changing out of my clothes and into my P. j. pants for the plane. I looked in the mirror, going to brush my hair, but I set the hair brush down and stared at the reflection.

I had long silky black hair, with no idea who I had got it from since my dad was blond and mom had red hair. That was the only thing different. I had my mom's facial features. I had the same small tiny nose, the same eye shape, even tough my eyes are a dark brown when my moms were silver. We had the same lips even. My skinned was lightly tanned. I was about five eight, even thought my parent's are shorter than me.

My attitude though, comes from my dad. I have the same sarcastic smart ass attitude that can change in a flash to a caring person; even Matt was basically the only one to see that side of me. I can be bitchy, and I need to control my anger sometimes, not fight

I picked up the brush again and combed through it, getting the last things done before saying good bye.

{{{6:45 pm}}}

"Briar, I want you to have this. We can go on webcam now," Matt said, handing me the webcam. I hugged him for another twenty minutes, tears in my eyes. My bags were all probably on the plane by now, my carry on bag beside me.

They soon called my plane, so I kissed Matt unexpectedly before running to my plane.

Away I went to a new home, family, friends, place, school, people, everything.

Five hours later the plane landed in Seattle. I was tired and cranky, but I ended up making it over to my bags. I grabbed them and turned around, ready to go wait for Bella in the front when SMACK, a girl and I are both on the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled, picking up my stuff, which by the way spilt out of my bag.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for someone. Again, Sorry," She said quickly, helping pick up everything.

"I'm Briar Turner," I say holding out my hand once we are done cleaning up everything.

"Thank god. I'm Bella Swan," she replies, shaking my hand.

Soon Bella and I are out of the airport and hopping into a silver Volvo, which she says is her fiancée's car. Two hours later we are pulling into a driveway, which probably is Billy's house.

It was to dark to recall anything, so I have no clue what the house looks like.

Bella helps me with my bags as we make it up to the porch. The door opens and a man rolls out in a wheel chair, which I know is Billy, and he is followed out by who I think is Bella's dad, because she just said 'Hi dad' not even a second ago.

"Hello Briar, we'll talk in the morning after you sleep," Billy said to me before turning to Charlie and Bella, "Thanks, we'll see you later."

"This way," Billy said, rolling into the house, down a hallway and into a room.

The room was painted black and had hardwood floors. There was a desk in one corner, a dresser in the other. At the far side of the room sat a double bed with plain white blankets and pillow, which, might I add, looked very comfortable right then.

"Night Billy," I tell him, yawning, and I set the bags down in the corner.

"Night," He replied.

I climbed into the bed in my clothes, but as soon as I set my head down I was out cold.

Jacobs POV

I walk into the house for the first time in five days.

I usually crashed at Sam's, but he wanted a night alone without me, so out I went. Now I came back after patrolling.

It was nine o'clock in the morning by the time I walked in the house, and Dad was already baking pancakes.

"Hey Jacob, nice to see you for once," dad whispered and I had no clue why.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. Go watch some Television when I finish the pancakes," he dismissed as I walked into the living room.

Something wasn't normal. I could tell. But I couldn't tell what.

Half an hour later dad rolls into the room.

"Jacob, I want you to meet someone," he announced as a girl walked out from the kitchen.

Oh. My. God.

I ran up to Briar, sweeping her into a passionate kiss. I thought I'd never see her again.


	3. Flash backs and Broken Benches

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 is finally here. Sorry for the loooooooooooong wait. My computer was down, and when I finally got it back I was too lazy to update, so again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer!!!! ; I do not own twilight; I only own my own characters Blah, Blah, Blah.  
P.S. this chapter has a lot of explanations and flashbacks.  
Enjoy ;)**

**A.N; part 2; Okay just so it is all clear, this is kind of an after new moon stage - beginning of Eclipse. Bella and Ed are engaged, and they just graduated. So the Victoria Army Thing hasn't happened yet. Just so you know. :)  
On With the Story Now... **

Briar's POV  
Jacob ran up to me, sweeping me into a passionate kiss. Oh god how I missed that. I thought that we would never see each other again!

Jacob let go of me after a couple minutes; that's when I seen Billy staring at up. I blushed furiously and looked at my feet.

"I see you two know each other well. I leave you two alone; I'm watching TV in my room if you need anything. Bye." Billy rolled out of the room.

Jacob pulled me to the couch in his arms, then started speaking; "Briar, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I thought I'd never see you again! How's Burlington? And Matt? What's happened since I sawn you last?"

"Whoa, slow down. Number one; I now live here. Two; I did not find you, that was fate. Three, which was not a question really; I never thought I'd see you again either, but I'm so glad. Number four; Burlington still is the same. Number five; Matt's upset and so am I. And finally number six; you see, last week was my parents' anniversary, and I gave them money to go for lunch..." I explained to Jacob what had happened, and I let a few tears escape near the end. When I was finally finished, Jacob was holding me close to him.

Well with him my mind brought me back to the first day I met him...  
_  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~  
I was walking to the park. Matt had a volleyball game, and it was pouring rain, but I love the rain. The park came into view soon; the woods right behind it. It was wet everywhere so I went into the woods, to my secret cave that no one knew about; other than me and Matt. I can't keep secrets from him._

_But something was strange when I got there. I guy was sitting there, eating a sandwich. Which was creepy, no one was ever supposed to find this place._

_ "Hello?" I said, but more as a question. As soon as I spoke the guy looked up to me, and I saw what he really looked like. (_**INSERT JACOBS DESCRIPTION HERE**_) He was stunning, sitting there with no shirt on._

_"Briar Turner," I introduced my self, sitting next to him._

_"Jacob." He replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the weird uncomfortable silence._

_"Eating," he stated simply._

_"Okkkkayyyyy" And I went back to sitting there. _

_"I ran away," he said after awhile, "From Washington."_

_I looked at him incredulously. "Washington State?" Wasn't that thirteen hour from here driving? "On foot?"_

_He nodded. Wow. "I ran here."_

_"I have a spare bedroom at my house if you want. My parents won't mind."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Come on. If not I'll just come here to give you blankets and food and all that junk for my cave. You'll see the same amount of me if you stay or come with me."_

_He doesn't give me an answer and instead looks at me skeptically, "Your cave huh? I don't see your name on it."_

_I replied instantly. "I do," and pointed to the side of the wall that was covered in red sharpie. Scrawled across the side was;_

**This cave is the property of Briar Turner! Stay out!**

_ "You got me beet there; sandwich?" He offered and I took it._

_The rest of the night Jacob and I talked about everything and anything. I now knew of all his friends, his dad and stuff, No last names though; he thought if I found out that, I would call his dad and make him come home._

_Jacob lived on an Indian Reservation. He was 16 just like me. His Best friends are Embry and Quil, which if you ask me are just plain weird names; but Jake told me that if I ever meet them, don't say anything. They will tag team me. I told Jake I could take them both, but in reply he only shook his head and laughed. _

_~*~Still In Flashback Mode~*~*~ At Briar's House~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Mom, dad, I'm home! Can you come here?" I hollered as I walked in the door that same night, Jacob following hesitantly behind me._

_"Hey Briar, who's that?" my dad asked. _

_"Mom, Dad, this is Jacob. He needs a place to stay for a bit and I offered him the spare room. Is that okay?" _

_"Sure my mom replied. Hello Jacob; I'm Briar's Mom Rachel, and this is my husband, Kristopher. You are welcome to stay here. Guest room is around the corner, first door on the left. Briar Matt is going to be here any minute—" My mom was cut off by Matt walking in the door. _

_"Hey Matt," I smiled. Matt doesn't knock, this is like a second house to him, as his is to me._

_"Hey Briar, Mom, dad, and," eyeing Jacob, "I don't think I met you." _

_"Matt this is Jacob, Jacob this is Matt," I introduced. I walked into the guest room then, motioning for them to follow me. They walked in as I closed and locked the door._

_"Matt Jake is going to be staying here. I found him in our cave," I told Matt then continued to tell him that Jacob ran away from home in Washington._

_Matt welcomed Jacob into our small group easily. We are now up to three members! _

_~*~*~*~*End Weird Flashback moment~*~*~**~**~*_

"Jacob, you look like you're going to fall over any second, go to sleep. You won't miss anything, I'm just going to unpack," I said to him as he yawned.

"Fine," he mumbled and as soon as his head hit is pillow, boom, he was asleep. As I was walking from Jakes room to the room I was staying in when I saw a note saying he'd be over at his friend Charlie's house for the afternoon. Fine by me.

I walked into the gu — No not the guest room, my room now, and unpacked my things.

I was almost done getting everything unpacked when the phone rang.

Call I.D. said Sam Uley. I didn't answer, but let the speaker phone answering machine pick it up.

"_Hey Jake, its Seth calling; everyone is coming to Sam's tonight for a barbeque, see you then!"_

Jacob mentioned Sam before and all the others. I grabbed a small La-Push phone book and search for Uley, Sam. My finger skimmed the page and then came to a stop. Here it is. Sam Uley, 47 Quillayute St (**Actually a street in La Push!). **

Let's go meet the friends!

Sam's house was beautiful! It is a two story's high brick house, surrounded by different flower beds; big open windows across the front. It must be Emily's work, which is his fiancée, right? Ya I think I remember Jacob saying that. (I can't describe houses that well, sorry!)

I walked up to the front door, and with out knocking, I walked strait in to the living room.

A boy was sitting on the couch, Wii remote in his hand, playing Mario Kart.

"Can I join you?" I ask, sitting down on the couch beside him.

He nodded, grabbing another remote and handing it to me, restarting the game, and off we went; me as Peach on her Marsh Bike, and him as Donkey Kong on the Standard.

An hour later of playing, someone walks in the house.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me.

"I'm the hell Briar," I reply. I love that saying, it was in one of my favorite books; I just never got to use it till now. The boy beside me snickered.

"Seth, did you let this girl in to my house?" Sam asked Seth, now clearly mad. I knew it was Sam as soon as he said my house.

Seth shook his head. "She walked in the house and asked to play Mario Kart, so I let her. She's really good. I bet she could take Jacob!"

"Already have!" I replied. When Jacob was at my house, I kicked his butt in Mario Kart.

I gave Seth a high five, and then stopped when Sam glared at us.

"So Briar, you know Jacob?" Sam asked me.

"He's my Boyfriend," I smirked at him.

"Jacob doesn't have a girlfriend. Watch I'll prove it," Sam picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number. He put it on speakerphone so Seth and I could also hear.

"Hello?" Jacob mumbled clearly just being woken up.

"Hello Jacob; its Sam. I have a little problem. Do you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked, getting strait to the point.

"Wait, what? Why?" He was clearly confused

"A girl randomly came in to my house claiming to be your girlfriend? Just answer yes or no."

"Can I speak to this girl?"

"Hey Jake," I replied to his question.

"Oh, hey Briar; Why are you at Sam's house? I thought you were unpacking."

"Seth called so I decided to come and meet people. I've only met Sam and Seth though. Also, if you didn't get the message, there is a barbeque here tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Oh and Sam, she is my girlfriend, leave her alone." Jacob hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry bout that," Sam said, clearly uncomfortable with being wrong.

"So Jake said you were unpacking. Did you just move here?" Seth asked.

I nodded "I got here last night,"

"And you already know Jacob and you are his girlfriend in not even half a day?"

"Actually, it has been two weeks now," I replied.

"Jake wasn't even in La-Push two weeks ago…." Seth trailed off.

"Well Jake ran away to Canada, and he was staying at my house, and we kind of got together," I explained.

"He told us he was staying in a cave that he found."

"That would be my cave!" I yelled. Could no one grasp that?

"Does it have your name on it?" Seth yelled back.

"Yes, Actually, It does! Well back to the point! Jacob didn't tell you about me?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I heard all about you guys, and he got to meet my best and only friend, and he wouldn't even mention me to his friends?"

Seth shook his head. "I feel hurt," he said in mock hurt, "I thought I was your friend!" He folded his arms over his chest and started to cry.

"Oh My God, Seth, why are you crying? Did I really hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Seth stopped crying and smiled.

"That was _not_ funny Seth. You now hurt my feelings for real! I'm leaving!" I walk out of Sam's house, crying, as I slam the door.

I hid behind the bush, waiting for Seth to come out after me. And when he did, I would be ready to pop out at him. Some one was now coming, I could here the foot steps; One, Two, Three, and I jumped out at the person, but soon regretted it.

**(AN; Okay, I was going to stop here, but I haven't updated in a while, so I'll continue.)**

"BOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, jumping out from behind the bush, but then noticed it was not Seth, but a small two year old girl. She fell on her butt and started sobbing.

"Qwill, Qwill!!!" she wailed. I felt so bad for doing that.

"It's okay, I'm sorry; I was trying to scare Seth. Are you Okay?" I didn't need to ask the last part. As soon as I said I was trying to scare Seth, she instantly stopped crying, and put an Evil smirk on her face. I didn't know that was possible for a toddle to do, but apparently it is.

"Me help?!" she asked excitedly, and I nodded, putting a finger to my lips motioning for her to be quiet.

Soon we heard Seth start to call out. "Briar, Briar, where did you go. If something happens to you Jake will kill me."

I held up my fingers as Seth started to come past the bush, one finger, two, and then three!

"Ahhhh," Seth screamed, falling backwards over a bench. Crack! The bench split in two.

The toddler and I started rolling around in the bush with laughter.

"Claire? Where did you go?" Some one asked franticly.

"Qwill," she giggled, and pointed to Seth on the ground. Quil burst out in laughter, pulling out a camera and snapping a few photos.

"Did you do this?" he asked Claire.

She nodded her head and then pointed to me. "Her too"

"Hey, I'm Quill."

"Briar," I replied, finally stopping my giggles.

Seth, shaking his head, got up. "Emily is going to kill you. Look what you did to her bench."

"You fell on it! I just screamed. And I don't think I could break a bench."

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked, with a hand over his mouth, in fake shock.

"No, you called your self fat. I wasn't even thinking of calling you fat… Until now," I ended with an evil smirk.

"Okay, Claire and I will leave you two to bicker, nice meeting you Briar." He then nodded to Seth. "Fatty," and then walked away.

"Now freaking everyone is going to call me fat!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Give me five dollars and I'll make them stop. Is it a deal Fatty?" He sighed and took a five out of his pocket, handing it to me.

"Good." I stuck the money in my back pocket.

"Briar; where are you?" Jacob called.

"Over here," I hollered back, as Jacob came up to me and Seth.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Today, first I beat Seth at Mario Kart, then the Sam incident, which you heard, and then Claire and I just popped out from behind that bush and scared Seth into breaking a bench," recapping my day here.

"I saw the pictures," he smirked to me then noticed Seth there. "Hey Fat—" I put my hand up to his mouth, stopping him from completing the word.

"Seth gave me five dollars to stop everyone from calling him fat," I explained, and then continued, "so do not make me give back the money."

"Fine; well everyone is already here at the house. It's time for you to meet my friends!"

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Review please! I'll have another chapter up soon, again sorry for the wait, and this was kinda just a filler chapter. **

**as I said before this is new-moon pre-Eclipse type thing. So everyone that is a wolf threwout the Saga, is already one. Bella and Ed are engaged, and Jacob did run away because of it, he just found out the over hearing way, just not after the tent scene. hope that makes little sence. Anyhow, enjoy and Review~**

**Silver / Briar**


	4. New People,Break Downs,AndJustPlainWeird

**_AN;  
Okay. I am really having fun right now writing.  
I'm going strait to the disclaimer. Thanks to my reviewers for reading!  
DISCLAIMER; All characters in the pack belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own my own characters Blah, blah, blah._**

**_On to chapter 4_**

**_Chapter 4 New People and Melt Downs and just plain weird_**

"Sure," I replied to Jacob, and then added to Seth, "Bye Fatty!"

"I want my five dollars back," Seth whined, "you promised!"

I shook my head in hope I would not burst out laughing. "Loophole," I exclaimed. "I promised I would stop_ them _from calling you fat, I said nothing about me." At the end I actually did burst out laughing, and Seth just glared at me. Fortunately, Jacob was there to save me by dragging me into Sam's house.

Conversation was going; the house was packed with people. Everywhere I looked I saw another guy; did all the guys look the same? Some of the guys were on the couch, playing video games, some where chatting with each other; and then there are some guys sucking girl's faces off. Yuck.

Jacob first led me to the group that was chatting and the one making out _stopped_ making out and joined them. "Briar, this here is Jared and Kim, Paul and my sister Rachel, Sam and Emily, and then Seth's sister Leah." I shook every ones hands. I started to get into a conversation with Leah, Emily, Rachel, and Kim, when Jacob dragged me away again to the three boys playing Video games.

"Seth, Brady and Collin, this is Briar. Briar; this is Seth," Jacob coughed 'fatty' under his breath, "Brady and Collin. They are the youngest boys of the group."

"Is there room for one more player?" I asked excitedly, staring at Mario Kart on the screen.  
"Sure!" Seth replied enthusiastically, and then added to Collin and Brady, "Be warned. This girl has skills."

"Bet she couldn't beat Jacob!" Collin chimed in.

"I already have" I said for the second time today Collin and Brady's eyes got huge as they just stared at me. I turned to Jacob, "Are you a Mario Kart legend or something?"

"World Wide Winner!" Quill said, walking in the door with Claire at his side.

"Okkkkayyyyy." I didn't even know there was a Mario Kart Winner thing around the world.

"But doesn't that make me World Wide Winner since I beat you?" Seth nodded then laughed at Jacob.

"You got beat by a Girl!" Brady yelled, hollering with laughter.

I jumped up from my spot on the couch, and pointed accusingly at Brady. "SEXIST!"

"I am not." Brady said, taken of guard by my accusation.

"Are so! That was such a sexist comment!" I glared at Brady and mumbled one more 'are so' under my breath before I crossed my arms and plopped down on the couch again in between Collin and Brady.

Brady who was also standing, mumbled an 'am not' under his breath at the same time, crossing his arms and plopping down with me. We had the same frustration on our faces, same positioning and everything.

"You guys fight like siblings," someone called. I had just noticed how everyone was in the room watching our small debate.

"Now that you mention it, they do kind of look alike. They have the same shaped nose and eyes," another person answered.

Brady and I looked at each other. Could it be possible that Brady and I were related in any way? Let's see; my mom has obviously been here or used to live here in La-Push, since her Best friend was Billy. It is possible that she had a brother or a sister, or a cousin, or any relative that also lives here, connecting me and Brady as family and related.

"Briar; do you know what was your mothers maiden name was?" Sam asked. He was sitting across from me with Emily on the chair.

"Umm, Langley; why?" I asked. But as I spoke shock crossed every face in the room.

Bray jumped from his seat and smiled. "That is my last name!" no freaking duhh.

"So you think Brady's dad is my mom's brother or something?" I asked, following along perfectly, but I had to ask to make sure that is what they were implying. They all nodded their heads even Jacob. Everyone went into a silence.

"Soooo," I stretched the word out, "Who's up for going and asking him if this theory is correct?"

"Only Jacob, Briar, Brady and Collin are allowed to go. Everyone else stay here. Jacob, tell me later what happens when you come back for the barbeque in an hour," Sam instructed, and before I had time to say any thing, Jacob was already pulling me outside and into his truck. Collin and Brady hoped in the bed of the truck and off we went.

In not even two minutes, we were pulled up in front of a one story brick house. Before I had time to take in any details Jacob again was pulling me to the house. Jacob sure did seem in a rush.

Brady and Collin walked in the house first followed close behind by Jacob and me.

"Hey Dad, Jacob Collin Briar and I are here. Can we talk?" Brady called.

"Sure," Brady's father hollered back.

We walked into a small living room where we were met by who must be Brady's dad. "Hi, I'm Brett, Brady's father."

"Briar," I replied.

"So what'd you need to ask?" all the boys mumbled stuff like 'umm well' well I just got to the point.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked. He looked shocked for a moment before answering.

"Her name is Rachel" My mom. "But the last time I saw her was when she was twenty. Why?"

"Can you tell us more about her?" Jacob spoke up.

"Umm sure," He decided quickly and then continued on with the tale. "Rachel is two years older than me. As kids, we both grew up here in La-Push. He Best friend was Billy Black, your dad Jacob, even though he is about six years older. Well anyways, when she was twelve and I was ten, my mother decided to leave my father because he was a ragging alcoholic. He fought with her and hit her until she couldn't stand it, moving out.

"My father wanted to keep us, Rachel and I, but my mother wouldn't hear of it. He ended up staying sober enough to take her to court. When everything was over, they ended up making Rachel stay with him, and me with my mom. He had to leave La-Push though, since she kept the house. Rachel ended up moving to California. We still spoke behind our parents backs; sending letters and threw the phone. One night though, when Rachel was fifteen, I remember her telling me that Father got to out of control and tried coming at her with a knife, but ended up knocking himself unconscious by falling. He didn't get stabbed though. But it was that night that she ran away. She ended up hitchhiking all the way to Ontario.

"She had enough money and bought herself a little apartment. She stayed there, went to school, and dad never found her. Five years later I get a very different letter, one saying that she was getting married to a man named Kristopher Turner. I was invited to the wedding, as well as Billy, and we ended up going together. Later that year, she came down to La-Push when Kris was away for a meeting. She stayed with me for about two months, which at the end of she found out she was pregnant. Over the years we lost touch now, but we still send birthday cards to each other and stuff," he finished.

Wow, I thought, I didn't know a lot about my mother. She never even told me she had a brother. And how come they never contacted him of her death. Or how come he wasn't in any of my papers. Why was I living with Billy when my mom's brother is still alive?

"Hello, I'd like to formally introduce myself. My name is Briar Turner; I'm your niece." First his expressing was shocked then it softened as he pulled me into a hug.

"How is she?" he asked. Brett—I mean Uncle Brett, had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry; she and my father died last week in a car accident. That is why I am here." He shook his head and I pulled him into an even tighter hug.

"Wait; so this means we're cousins?" Brady asked, and I nodded. Wasn't he just listening? "Welcome to the family!"

"Thanks Bray," I replied.

"No problem. But we should probably get going. I'm getting hungry." Brady answered.

"Well nice meeting you Briar. Come back anytime at all. I'd like to get to know more about my niece." Brett smiled and then, after giving me one last hug, left the room.

"Let's go!" Collin said enthusiastically. We all stood, heading out the door and into the truck.

This time I didn't sit with Jacob in side the truck, but with Brady and Collin in the bed of it; even though that is illegal to drive like that. I would never do anything like that.

We soon arrived back at Sam and Emily's place. Now, instead of everyone inside, everyone was now outside, where picnic tables are set up everywhere. There are four just for the food.

I left the boys to do boy things and made my way over to Emily, who was over near the barbeque.

"Need help?" I asked her. Emily turned around and I saw her face for the first time. There were three long claw marks going down the side of her face. I didn't stare though. I know first hand what it is liked to be stared at and I hate it; so why do it to someone else?

"No, but thanks anyway. I just have a few more burgers left. Is there any specific way you like your hamburger?" She asked.

"Umm, do you have any raw?" I answered uncomfortably. I already knew I eat all my meat weird, but most people besides Matt didn't know that. Some people thought I was just weird.

As I guessed, Emily raised an eyebrow at me, and looked at me weirdly. "Sure, I guess. Are you sure you don't want me to cook them?" I nodded. "Two enough?"

"Yes; thanks." Emily nodded to the plate of hamburgers that were not on the barbeque yet.

"Take the plate," was all she said to me before going back to flipping the burgers.

I grabbed the plate and took it over to the table getting the condiments on it.

After done preparing my food, I sat down underneath a tree in the yard. I looked around for Jacob, and sure enough, he was with Brady Collin and Sam, talking; Figures. They where about ten yards away, standing well Brady spoke. I could here the conversation perfectly though. I have good hearing, what can I say?

"So what happened?" –Sam

"Briar is my dad's sisters Rachel's daughter; so my cousin." –Brady

"Rachel's and Brett's parents separated and Rachel moved to California with her father. She ran away to Ontario at age 15 and bought an apartment. The dad was a drunk. Last time she came her was when she was twenty and found out she was pregnant. That was the last time anyone saw her from here." –Collin

"Okay. You can go now. Have fun," Sam told them and they were all turning around when Sam caught Jacobs arm. "You didn't tell her; right?" Jacob nodded. "I wouldn't do that Sam. Even if I do love her; an order is an order." Sam nodded and let Jacob leave.

Well that happened I tried not to pay any attention to what was happening. Jacob came to me after that. I don't know who it happened, but when Jacob came to me, he already had his food. He didn't have it a minute ago, did he? He had about seven burgers on his plate.

"Hey Briar," Jacob greeted me sitting down beside me and giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Hey Jake," I replied. I took a bite out of my burger. Jacob ate a full one.

"So, did you meet everyone?" he asked.

"I think," I said, and started listing them off, "There is Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and that is everyone right?"

"No. There still is Embry, whose mom sent him to summer boarding school, who won't be her until September. Then there are the elders which is Billy and Old Quil." He nodded to old Quil, who was sitting beside Billy eating.

Jacob and I ended up staying until around elevenish, when we decided on going back to the house. I got dressed and changed before going into my room. Jacob already left for his room after giving me a kiss good night.

I sat down on my bed, flipped open my laptop and logged onto MSN. Matt was online. His little message said 'Briar, Get on soon. I miss ya'

Matt instantly messaged me. Heyyyy; how's life in the rainy La-Push?

Great, one minute.

Okay.

I got up from my bed and grabbing the laptop, made my way to the living room. I set the laptop down on the coffee table, and then made my way to Jacob's room.

"Hey Jacob; are you still awake?" I asked, knocking lightly on the door.

The door instantly opened. "Yeah, I am. What do you need?"

"Come here." I grabbed Jacobs hand and dragged him to the living room couch where the laptop was waiting.

I quickly grabbed the webcam, plugged it in and went on.

Matt accepts your offer to view webcam; please wait. Instantly, matt came up on the screen.

"Hey Briar; How's everything?" he asked. Matt looked tired.

"Everything is good here; How 'bout there?"

"Lonely and boring," he said, giving me a weak smile.

"Well, I want you to meet someone." He gave a questioning look, but as soon as I dragged Jacob into view of the camera, it became shocked and surprised.

"Hey Jacob," he greeted Jacob, and then turned to me, or whatever you do on a webcam thing, "So why is Jacob there?"

"His dad, well he is Billy Black, my god father, so I now live with him."

"Well, at least you know someone." I thought I heard Jealousy in his voice, but I doubt it. Maybe I just imagined it.

"Yep." I smiled at him. Jacob gave me one last kiss before he waved to Matt and went off to his room.

"Soooo," he hesitated, "You and Jacob are where you left off?"

"Yes, we are back together." I heard him sigh.

"At least I actually met Jacob before you started dating him. I approve. But if you went randomly getting a boyfriend, I couldn't let them know that if they hurt you I'll kill them." Matt's voice was low and I actually cringed back. He seemed to actually mean it.

"I got to go Matt; I'm tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye. I love you."

"Bye Bri. Love you too." The connection went dead.

"Night," I mumbled, heading towards the room. I instantly fell asleep as soon as I fit the bed. Two nights in a row, I got to stop doing that.

*~*~*~*Jacob's POV*~*~*~*

I woke up around seven when I heard Briar crying. I quickly got dressed, and raced to her bedroom door.

"Briar, are you okay?" I asked softly, I leaned my ear against the door. Smash! I instantly jerked back away from the door as something hit it.

"Go away Jacob!" She screamed at me. I knew I could open the door, the worst she could have done was lock it, but I didn't want to upset her more.

"What's wrong Bri-Bri?" I asked again, this time louder.

"I said go away!!!!" She threw something else against the door.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'm coming in!" I would never actually do that, but I wanted her to tell me why she is balling her eyes out.

"It's my fault my parents died! I sent them for lunch! It was me that made them go! All. My. God. Damn. Fault!" Smash. Something else hit the door. "Now go the hell away."

"How can you think that? It's not your fault, Briar. Please don't do this to your self."

"You Freaking Liar. All. My. Fault."

"Let me in," I tried turning the doorknob. Damn; locked. And something was against it. A bed? No, Briar wouldn't move her bed in front of a door, would she?

"No!" She screamed.

I didn't know what to do. I've never dealt with this kind of stuff before, so I did what I usually saw on television shows and movies. Hopefully it would work.

"Briar, I know how you feel but I--"

"How the hell would you know how it feels? You have no clue what I am feeling at this exact moment. No one in this god damned world can know what I am feeling and feel what I am feeling right now!"

"Okay; I'm leaving."

Who to call; who to help? I asked myself. Kim? No, she was to shy. Rachel? No, she's out of town with Paul today. Emily? I don't think so. Leah could work. Maybe if I call her. She has been threw all this before, and is still going threw it now, thinking it was her fault her fault her father died. I should call her now. But then again, she would probably just be a bitch about it. Hmmmm… Wait, what about Bella? She knows how this feels, blaming herself for everything. Maybe she can relate.

I ran to the home phone and quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came threw the phone.

"Hello Charlie, Can I speak to Bella?"

"Sure Jake; one minute."

Silence for a minute, and then Bella's voice came threw.

"What's up Jacob?"

"I was wondering if you could come down to the rez and talk to Briar. She thinks it her fault her parents died. She even pushed her bed in front of the door. I have no clue what to do, and I thought that you could probably relate? Please help."

"Sure Jake, I'm on my way." Bella hung up the phone and then I waited.

Bella must have pushed the trucks limits because she arrived at the house in ten minutes instead of twenty.

"Where is she?" Bella asked already making her way threw the house.

"Guest room," I replied and followed close behind her.

Bella knocked lightly against the door. Smash. Something else hit the door and Bella jumped.

"I said to leave me ALONE Jacob!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Bella flinched back.

"It's not Jacob, its Bella. Can I come in and talk to you?" Bella said softly.

"Is Jacob there?" She asked in a whisper, even though Bella and I heard it.

"I'll make him leave." Bella shooed me off with her hands. "Okay, he is gone now. Can you open the door?"

Screech. I heard Briar pull the bed away from the door. Click, the door unlocked, and Bella slipped inside.

Now all I had to do is listen to the conversation with my super wolfy hearing.

Bella's POV

I slipped into the room where I found Briar sitting in the corner in the fetal position, sobbing her eyes out. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. She instantly started to sob into my shirt as I held her. I knew she needed a hug. She was feeling all alone, not knowing anyone here. (A/N, Bella doesn't know about Briar and Jacob being together yet.) When Edward left me, I felt alone and needed a hug, but no one was really there to give me one.

"Shhh," I whispered, stroking her hair softly. "Its okay." She shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm here and I will help you get threw it. I know how you feel right now."

Boom, she sopped crying instantly, bringing her head up to glare at me. "What is with everyone and saying they know how I feel? They don't. As I said before to Jacob, no one in the world can know what I'm feeling, or feel what I'm feeling." She ranted, pulling away from me and hopping onto the bed.

Jasper, the thought went threw my head instantly. "That is where you are wrong. Come on, we are leaving." I grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room. I knew she could have easily over powered me, but she was too weak to fight.

Jacob met us around the corner. "Where are you going?"

"I thought maybe we could have some girl time and watch some movies," I lied easily to Jacob. I knew he would have a fit if he knew I was taking her to Jasper.

"Okay, Bye Briar." Jacob wrapped her up into a big hug and kissed her lips once before we left. "Sorry," she whispered and then we left.

Were Briar and Jacob together after one day? Wait; did Jacob imprint? Oh well, I am just glad he is happy.

Briar and I got into the truck and I raced towards the Cullen's house. All the way there Briar still had tears steadily stream down her face. I felt so bad for her, but the only way I could think to help is to get her to Jasper.

We were soon driving down the familiar drive way. I parked the truck and Edward instantly greeted me at the door.

"Who is your depressed friend here?" he whispered for only me to hear.

"Edward, this is Briar; Briar this is Edward, my fiancé I told you about."

Briar lifted her head and looked at Edward, nodded, and then looked back down again. Weird, most people stared for at least a second, and she barely even acknowledged him.

I hopped out of the truck and walked to the edge of the forest, where Edward and I knew we had no chance of over hearing.

"Bella; what is she doing here? She smells like dog." Edward said, making his point clear by scrunching up his nose.

"She is here to see Jasper." I saw the confusion cross his face for a brief second so I decided to continue. "Briar has just lost her family in a drunken driving accident and she had to move here to La-Push where Billy Black is her god-father. Well anyways she broke down this morning saying everything was her fault. I told her I knew how it felt to blame your self but she told me no one knew how she felt or could feel what she's feeling. She kind of set herself up for me to bring her to Jasper." Edward took this all in, and then nodded.

"But Bella, remember that Jasper is the newest to the diet. I don't think he could control himself, especially if you want him to sit down a have a conversation with her. Plus, what is he suppose to say? 'Hi I'm Jasper Hale, and I'm an empathic vampire.' Ha-ha; no."

"But that is the beauty of things. Since Briar now lives with Jacob, is dating him, and is around the pack, she smells, so Jasper will just have to stop himself from gagging instead of eating her. Also he can just tell her that he is an empath,"

Edward sighed, signaling that he finally was giving in. "Fine. I'm going in a super human speed to catch everyone up; even though they probably already heard. You, however, are going to get Briar and bring her to the living room. Got it?" Edward didn't seem happy with bringing her into house, but he knew it would make me happy, and he would give me what ever would make me happy.

He gave me a light kiss before running into the house.

I walked back to the truck where Briar was still sitting there, her knee's held up close to her chest. Tears were still streaming down her face, making it seam like she had an endless supply of tears stored somewhere in her body, like she was a water fall.

"Come on Briar, we are going inside. There is someone I want you to meet." She looked up, nodded, unbuckled, and followed me out of the truck and into the house. She was like a zombie, exactly like I was when Edward left.

We walked into the living room, where Briar just stood in the door way, as I sat on Edwards lap.

The only other occupants in the room were Jasper and Alice, who were sitting on the chair together, Alice on Jaspers lap.

"Briar this is Jasper and Alice Cullen. Alice and Jasper, this is Briar."

"Nice to meet you," Alice said brightly. Alice, being the normal cheerful person that she is, went and hugged Briar.

Boom; and that is when she broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably into her shirt, just like she did to mine at Jacobs.

"Shhh," Alice soothed stroking her hair, the morning seemed to repeat itself. "I know how it feels to lose people you love." God; why did she go there? Here we go again…

As I expected, Briar pulled back instantly and started yelling. "You do not know how I feel. Everyone is different, and it is impossible for anyone to feel what I feel or know what I am feeling. Why can't anyone see that?"

Jasper stood slowly from the chair. "That is where you are wrong. You are feeling guilty because you think it is your fault that your mom and dad died; in love at the same time, because you got reunited with Jacob; But upset that you are happy when your parents aren't here; you are worrying about your best friend Matt, who didn't sound alright last night on web cam; depressed, again because of Matt, because you never spent a day away from him in eleven years; you are aggravated at your self for worrying Jacob with your out burst this morning. You are happy you found actual family; ones that you never knew existed. But right now, most of all, you are scared and confused, not just from how I can read your emotions like this, but from everything in general. This is a new town with new people you have never met before other than Jacob, and you are scared, which is perfectly normal, but you have to let other people help you without yelling at them. When people say 'I know how you feel' they really don't, but they are trying to be sympathetic and the only way to get over everything in life is to let them help." (A/N; I made Jasper be able to tell why she is feeling those emotions, I'll explain later. ;))

Wow. That is the longest speech I've ever heard Jasper say. On second thought, this is the second longest. First longest was his history. But still, that was impressive. I never knew Jasper could see why people were feeling certain emotions.

I looked over to Edward, who looked just as shocked as I felt. He quickly covered it up though.

"I'm sorry," Briar apologized to Alice in a whisper, giving her a hug just as Alice gave her before. She then turned to Jasper. "You're an Empath, aren't you?" Jasper nodded.

"Ever since I was born into this world, I've always could feel the emotions of people around me." I could hear the double meaning there. Born into this world as a vampire, he really meant.

"That must suck," she stated.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well as you just proved, you have to feel every ones emotions; Anger, Sadness, Jealousy, Guilt, Love, Fear, and every other emotion. But you would have to live everyday of your life knowing that people are happy or sad, and you can't help everyone. Also, their emotions could affect you. Say someone was depressed and hurting them selves, you would also feel that depression, and it could change your mood."

Okay; she catches on quickly.

"I guess so, but I don't know anything different so I'm fine this way." Briar nodded in understanding and then jasper added, "You jealous that I can raise one eyebrow?" he did it again, noting his confusion.

"I've never been able to do that so I'm jealous of people that can."

"Okay."

"And thanks Jasper, and I'm sorry again Alice and Bella for treating you that way. I had no right to."

"Apology accepted."

"So…. What does everyone want to do?" Alice asked, even though she probably already saw what we were going to do.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Briar asked. Damn. Alice smirked.

"Makeovers," she simply said. Briar's eyes got wide and she shook her head.

"No. I'm allergic to Makeup that goes near my face." She said. Lucky her. Alice was probably going to still give me a make over.

"Lair; you just hate make-up and haven't worn a dress since you were three," Jasper said. So she was lying? She's good.

"Then we need to change that right now," Alice said with a mischievous grin. She then called louder for Briar's benefit, "Rose!"

Rosalie appeared instantly in the room.

"What Alice?" She sighed dramatically placing her hands on her hips.

"This girl here had never had a make over." Rosalie gasped, turning to look at Briar.

"Really?" Briar nodded in reply.

"And I don't need one."

She completely ignored her and turned back to Alice. "Her hair is nice and we could do a lot to it."

"You are not touching my hair," Briar said backing up a step and reaching for her hair.

"Oh yes we are. Come on up to my room. Bella, help briar find her way to my room. Rosalie, you come with me," Alice instructed us, running upstairs human speed, with Rosalie following close behind her.

"Best not to fight her; Alice may be small, but she always gets her way," I advised her. "See you later Edward, Jasper."

I practically dragged Briar up the stairs and into Alice's room. This was going to be a long night.

Briar's Point Of View (Finally!)

I squirmed around in the chair Alice put me in. Alice was going threw her boxes of makeup, and I have absolutely no clue what was in there. (This is really me. I really have no clue about make-up. So don't be mad at me. I only know the basics from my fourteen year old sister.)

"Oh! I have an Idea! We should have a sleep over. After makeovers, we could go shopping, try on clothes, and watch movies. All that fun stuff! Please Briar! Bella is already sleeping over. Please!" Alice begged me. I sighed. I can't believe it was only around nine thirty.

"Why not; I'm already having my first make over, why not go shopping and hang out too." Alice's eyes lit up. I started to Dial Jacobs number. "I just have to call Jacob and tell him I'm spending the night." Alice's eyes instantly grew wide.

"Briar, just tell Jacob that you are staying over at my house," Bella said quickly, but it was too late, Jacob already picked up the phone.

(Jacob is Bold on the phone.)

"Hello?" I forgot I never gave Jacob my cell number.

"It's Briar."

"Oh hey; are you okay? Where are you?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and I'm at the Cullen's. I'm going to have a sleep over with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Slow down. What the Hell are you doing at the Cullen's? Let me speak to Bella."

I handed Bella the phone. "Jacob." Bella took the phone from my hand and walked quickly out of the room and down the hall.

I could only hear Bella speaking, so I only heard one side of the argument.

~*~*(AN; I'm going to tell you Jacobs side of the conversation even if Briar can't hear it, but in brackets.)*~*~

(Why the hell is she there? You said you were going to your house to watch movies! I can't believe you brought her to a house full of blood suckers without me even knowing! What if something happened?)

"I took her here to see Jasper; she was having problems with her feelings which are all sorted out now," was Bella's reply to whatever Jacob had said, and then she continued, "And the Cullen's are great people, they would never hurt anyone, and you know that!"

(Why Jasper? God Bella! I don't care about the others now! Why Jasper? He's the newest and the one who is probably going to mess up and kill her. Why couldn't you just do the female bonding thing? I want her back here now.)

"He would never; he is as well controlled as everyone else! And plus Jacob, you don't own her! Briar and I are having a sleepover tonight with Alice and Rosalie and that is final!" What the hell are they talking about? Why would someone hurt someone else? Is there something I don't know? God I hate one sided conversations.

(And what; Get her killed when you are asleep? I won't allow it! I love her, Bella, and I don't want her hurt!)

"Nothing will happen to Briar, she'll be fine. No one will hurt her. And if you loved her so much, you could see how strong she is and would let her do whatever she wants!" Who will hurt me?! God this is so confusing!

(Sigh. Fine Bella; one condition; you have to carry a cell and leave it on so I can reach her no matter what.)

"Deal; I'm going to give the phone back to Briar now, Bye."

(Bye.)

Bella walked into the room and handed me the phone. I mouthed 'thanks' to her before talking.

"Is everything good now?" I asked, even though what I really wanted to know was 'what the hell was he saying to Bella?'

He sighed. "Yep, everything is good. Just keep your cell on so I can reach you."

"Kay. Will do. I love you."

"I love you too, bye," he replied.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Is everything good?" Alice asked which I nodded in response to. "Good! Now back to your make over." DAMN!

I sighed, sitting back in the chair which I awaited my doom. This is going to be fun. NOT.

**_3rd Person POV_**

"Everything is exactly as she told us; the girls not human. I've been watching her for the past couple of days like you said to, sir. I don't know how it happened, but here she is half vampire, half human. She eats normal food, but her meat raw, probably to get the blood." The man in the dark cloak told his leader.

"And?" the leader asked impatiently.

"She has a faint vampire smell to her, and her temperature is colder by a couple degrees than the average human is but not as cold as us vampires."

"Your sources you used to get the information?"

"She left her window open," he said with a smirk, and then added, "But don't worry, I covered my scent."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence between the two men.

"If you don't mind me asking; what do we do now sir?"

"We kidnap her, and bring her to ­­­the hide out."

"Okay, sounds like fun."

The two men opened a window that had a clear view of the Cullen's house, where they could see Briar squirming in a chair well getting her make-up done.

"Now we just wait until the next time she's alone...."

**Sorry for not updating sooner, hope this makes up for it. 6673 words. More than half the entire fanfiction.**

**Don't just read! Read and Review please! I get alot of hits, but only a couple of reviewers, who I am going to thank now,(Thanks) But I shouldn't have to beg for reviews.**


	5. Family of Weirdos

**A/N;**

**Hey thanks to my reviewers; Kassandra-Nichole; Silvermoon of Forestclan; Ashleighbabe; LuvableKnegi; Fluro-socks and anyone else who has read! But if you read _please_ review!**

**I am sorry i took so long. I was lazy.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Stephenie Meyer, twilight does. I only own myself, which is Briar, and Matt.**

**Jacob's point of view; **_after the phone call from Briar_

_Bringggggg; _the telephone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Meeting; my house; ten minutes," Sam hung up the phone after the brief sentence, and after I did the same, I went and ran over to Sams house.

Not bothering knocking, I walked strait in like everyone did. The pack was all sitting in the living room, with the exception of Sam who was standing in the doorway, most likely waiting for me.

As I thought, as soon as I walked in Sam started. "Jacob, we have to talk about Briar." Confusion washed over my face and it was even obvious to me. Sam continued, "Have you imprinted on her? We all see that imprinted look come on to your face when we even say her name. "

I shook my head. "I know I am not imprinted on her Sam. I'm in love." Wow; what a corny thing to say, though it is true. I heard Leah snort.

"Then Jacob, you know we can not tell her about us. Also, I think you should break it off with her. If you imprint, I would not think you would like to hurt her." _Like you did with Leah,_ I added mentally, the added, _oh shit, I'm going to get hell for that one later._

"Sam, I can't do that. I love her. Also I say we should tell her. She lives with me, so she is going to find out sooner or later." I argued.

"She lives with you?" He asked. God, hasn't Billy talked to anyone last night? I thought Billy would inform him on everything that has happened.

"Yeah; Billy is her God-Father and after her parents died on Saturday, she came to live with us," I explained to Sam.

"Billy is out with Charlie fishing today. Where is Briar? You didn't leave her there alone, did you?"

"Of course not Sam; how stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that. She's having a sleepover at the Cullen's." Gasps and wide eyes were directed towards me.

"How the hell could you leave her with bloodsuckers?!" Quils voice asked.

"Leeches can't sleep; why the Hell are they having a _sleep_over?" Brady asked that question.

Sam's voice silenced them all. "Jacob, why the Hell would you leave her there? The Cullen's could slip up, and then kill her. Do you want that for someone you love? No. You are calling the Cullen's right now and getting her back to La-Push," Sam used his Alpha voice on me. Damn, I could never get use to that.

"No." My answer shocked myself. I didn't know that we could even defy the Alpha voice. The word that I thought was going to come out of my mouth was 'yes'.

"What?" Sam asked as he was also in shock.

"Briar wants to stay there and she is entitled to do so if she wants. I do not control her life, and neither do you. She can do what she wants, weather it be having a sleep over with vampires or going to a movie, you are not the boss of her. You are the boss of me, not her, Sam; get it strait."

I was sure Sam was going to fight back when I saw the look of disbelief and fury and his eyes; and Sam never loses control. Instead he surprised me by saying "You are right Jacob. I am sorry." Everyone now had looks of disbeliefs on their faces. I realized now that this was kind of a meeting between me and Sam since no one else was really in the conversation.

Sam continued from where he left of before, "But you still can not tell her. Another thing; Jacob, has Briar come in contact with the Cullen's before the barbeque?"

I thought back. "No she couldn't have there was no time… Why?"

Sam answered quickly "yesterday when her and me had the argument with Seth, she had a faint vampire smell on her, that's why I was upset with her before, not because she was in my house."

Hmmm. I don't know. "I've never smelt it before Sam, and I get closer to her than you do."

Sam turned to the rest of the pack. "Who here smelt vampire on Briar?"

I watched as Leah's hand rose first, followed by Seth. Brady, Collin, Quil, Jared, and Paul raised their hands also. Damn, that was everyone. Why couldn't I smell it? Damn, I should have known these kinds of things!

"Do you think she's friends with vampires besides the Cullen's?" Seth voiced.

I shook my head. "She has only one friend back home, Matt, and I know him and he is _not_ a bloodsucker. She doesn't socialize much with others, and sticks to her self. It could have been someone at the funeral," I suggested.

"It could be. I just want to make sure of that though. We'll be keeping an eye on her." Sam looked around at the pack, who nodded, and then proceeded to look at me. "But the big thing is, why the hell did you lie to us? We are a pack Jacob, no secrets. Why did you hide the fact that you were staying at Briar's house?"

I felt a little awkward with everyone staring intently at me, waiting for an answer. I hesitated, "I did not think that was important," I ended up mumbling though I knew everyone could hear me.

Sam glared at me, and then it softened up as soon as everyone heard the front door open and Emily walk in. "Hey Sam; pack meeting? I will go to the kitchen." She kissed him and was about to walk away when he caught her.

"No; it is fine. Everyone was just leaving. Jacob, Jared; first shift is yours. Leah, Paul; Take second."

We mumbled okay and stuff as everyone got up and left. I went out side, took off my clothes and then tied them to my ankle. I phased with Jared, starting to run the perimeter.

**Edwards Point Of View **_after the girls went upstairs_

**(A\N for thoughts, **_Jasper in italics;** Briar Bold italics**)_

I watched Bella, Rosalie and Alice drag Briar upstairs for her makeover. I turned to jasper, who already was sitting down in a chair with a grin on his face.

_Oh god; that was amazing. How the hell did I do that? The thing with knowing **why**__she felt that way_,_ which usually does not happen. Hmm. Well, you know what? I don't care. I think I'm getting better with human scents. I didn't even think about killing her_ **_once_**_. Well I did now since I thought about me not thinking about killing her. Whatever. She didn't even appeal to me…_

I cut off Jaspers happy rant in his mind and started on my own. What the Hell. What the Hell. What the _hell. _What happened there? I can read her thoughts; they are just, hmm, what's the word, scrambled. But thank god it's not as bad as Bella, who I can't see anything. With Briar, I can read her thoughts clearly one minute and then they are scrambled the next. So confusing! And she smells. But I owe her one. Now that that dog found someone, he wouldn't be all over my Bella. But something is bothering me. She smelt like Vampire. But she hasn't met anyone of us before, has she? No; I don't think so---

Briar's thoughts interrupted my own, screaming in my head so loud that I cringed. **_What is that? Oh my god! Don't touch me with that stuff. Eww!!!!!!!!!! I need to find away out of here. Door 1; damn, blocked by Rosalie, who is now TOUCHING MY HAIR! 2nd door; Alice would probably get there first. No more doors. Hmmmm. WINDOW! We are only on the second story; I don't think I would kill myself. Now, if I jump, I could aim for one of the flowerbeds, maybe break my legs. Hey! If I did that, I could get sent the hospital and they couldn't do the makeover… It just might work_**

God; that girl is crazy. I have to make sure that she won't jump! I ran up the stairs at vampire speed, since the door was closed and Briar couldn't see me. I knocked, but ended up walking in without an answer.

Everyone turned to me. Oh god. Briar jumped out of the chair. Boom; I grabbed Briar's wrist just as she was about to dive out of the open window.

Bella was shocked. "Were you going to literally _jump_ out of that window?"

Briar looked honestly shocked. "No, I was shutting it. I'm cold." And what was even more surprising is that she was telling the truth. "Why would you think that, I didn't do anything weird, did I? And Edward can you let go of me?" I quickly dropped her wrist.

"But you were going to jump." I ran my hands threw my hair in frustration; so confusing. I looked to Alice, who shrugged.

**_Why the hell would someone think that? Did they all think I was crazy just because I broke down in a crying fit this morning? _**

"You're not crazy," I responded to the questions she asked us.

"I never said I was. Wait; I _thought_ about jumping out the window, the next second your holding my wrist back from shutting it. Then you answer questions I only _thought_. Edward, you're a mind reader, aren't you? I want explaining."

SHIT, I thought, I just blown my secret, and I didn't even know her for twenty minutes! Shit what to do, what to do…

"Edward, you idiot, you messed everything up! If she thought of doing anything crazy, Alice would have seen and stopped her!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm the idiot? Look what you just did, re-think your words, Shit!"

Just then Briar stopped our yelling with talking of her own. "What do you mean Alice would of _seen_ if I would do anything stupid. As in before I did it? As in she can see the future? Oh Mi Gawd! Jasper is an Empath, Edward a mind reader, Alice can see the future; is there anything you can't do? Do the rest of you have gifts? Bella? Rosalie?"

"Yes, I can see the future, Edward can read minds—**_Hey eddy, can you hear me?—_**and Yes, Jasper is an empath. No, no one else has gifts. I will explain, just don't interrupt, 'kay?"

"Sure," Briar said happily, but when I tuned into Alice's thoughts, I saw that she was blocking me by thinking of every article of clothing she owned. What was she doing?

"You see, no else in forks knows the actual story okay? Edward was the first child to come into the family. His actual one abandoned him when he was seven, thinking he was crazy because he heard voices in his head. Carlisle found Edward on the streets, and took him in.

"Next came me, two years later when I was nine. I lived with my parents, and my brother, Emmett. I started seeing what would happen to people, good things and bad. My parents who where big christens thought I was a product of the devil; since seeing bad things happen to people and all. My parents were going to give me to a mental hospital, but Emmett wouldn't hear of it, and hit our dad. Thus getting us both kicked out of the house, not a week later Carlisle Esme and Edward found us on the side of the road, and took us in.

"Carlisle was now our father, Esme our mother, and Edward, our brother. Since Edward and I had gifts, Carlisle went into researching different kinds of them. Four years ago, we came across Jasper and Rosalie, who are twins. They were in the airport we went to on our way to Alaska. All flights were delayed because of a bomb threat so everyone was arguing, mad and snapping at the flight attendants. Jasper actually went to the front of the group of people, stood on a bench, and calmed everyone down. It was amazing. Everyone was suddenly helping each other and being nice, and it looked like a miracle. Our family knew better, and went and talked to Jasper and Rose, who joined our family.

"That's pretty much it. Bella is the only one here in forks that knows about our abilities, because Edward and her and in love and getting married. But you found out on your own, so just please keep it a secret; please?" _how's that?, _she added in her head, and I nodded super fast, so Briar wouldn't see.

"I'll keep your secret," Briar promised.

"Do you think were freaks?" Alice asked in a small voice. She was playing the story perfectly. If she could cry, tears would probably running down her face.

"No; of course I don't think you are freaks! I actually think the things you can do are amazing. I wish I could have a gift, do you know of any others with gifts?" Briar rambled on.

"None, not that we know of," Rosalie said.

"Okay," Briar was way to hyper about this. But she was telling the truth when she said she wouldn't tell anyone about the gifts; I'm just glad Alice made the perfect cover story.

"Edward leave; we have to finish Briar's make-over." Briar groaned well I laughed and left the room.

All of a sudden I hear Briar in my head._ Hey Edward. Can we have a conversation well they do my make up? You know, to get my mind off things. _

How would she know my answer though?

_My cell is 289 230 2341 to send me your reply._

It is like she can read my mind. But she can't.

(Edward's texts are in bold. Briar's thought italics.)

**So what's up ^. ^, ~Edward, **I texted her number. I could hear her pick up her phone read it then reply;

_The ceiling_

**Nice come back ~Edward**

_Yeah I know! _She actually thought the exclamation mark.

**What's that for? ~Edward**

With out meaning to she gave it away. _A period is when you are being serious. Three periods is when a girl may be joking. And exclamation mark is when a girl is trying to be sexy. Shit I thought that so Edward must have heard it. No one can know about that. Oops. I was just kidding. Sorry Edward; Inside Joke. _

I was laughing at the terms she uses in sentences. Then I looked at all the texts Bella sent me during class the past year. Exclamation marks on every single one. Bella was trying to be sexy. I smirked

**I do not think Bella would like it if she knew you were trying to be sexy with her fiancé; Hmm. ~Edward**

_Edward, please don't! I want Bella as a friend if she even saw that I said anything about that she would be upset!_

**Trying to be sexy again Briar? Please don't. ~Edward **

_**Briar's POV**_

Shit. Will he please stop? Will you Edward? Please? I heard a chuckle from down stairs.

"Who are you texting?" Bella asked.

"No one," I replied to quickly. I didn't want Bella to know.

"Liar," And before I knew it she was hold my phone scanning the past texts.

"What were you talking about with Edward that makes him think that you are trying to be sexy with him?" Rosalie and Alice Looked at me, to Bella, then back to me, and then looked to Bella, who had an angry expression in her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

_This is your entire fault, Edward, _I thought. He came into the room then, silently with out anyone noticing but me, since everyone was facing me and me the door. Edward came in and wrapped his arms around Bella's Waist and kissed her neck.

"It is not her fault love. She was bored we had a conversation and then her thoughts traveled to an inside joke that I know nothing about but was only teasing her with." Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Good, because I would like to know if Briar was trying to be sexy with my fiancé," Bella replied giving him one last kiss before Alice shooed him out.

I didn't even notice that Rosalie had left the room. Well not the room, just went into a closet. She came out with a pair of jeans and a top. Not a clue what they were for everyone was already dressed.

Well apparently I wasn't dressed good enough for them because Rose took the clothes and threw them at me telling me to 'go put them on'.

I walked into the bathroom and instantly started changing. The sooner I get this done the better. I took off my sweats and shoved on the tight skinny jeans that Rose threw at me. Eww; I hated skinny jeans. They looked horrible and they were way too tight. But I put them on anyways and noticed at once that I was a hypocrite. I absolutely loved them. They fit perfectly and I think they were the only pants that made my butt look good. They were a dark blue with faded spots on my thighs and knees.

Now to try on the top. I tugged off my sweater and pulled on this tight fitting shirt. Shit. I did look sexy. I looked down at my self well thinking that. It was a black shirt but with bright red lining.

I looked in the body mirror, and then I doubted that this was even me. My hair was absolutely amazing, falling down around my face perfectly. They even took the time to make me have bangs. Frick. If Matt saw me right now he would have thought I was as whole different person. I needed pictures.

I came out of the bathroom with my old clothes in my hands. I dumped them on the bed and then posed ridiculously for the others. They all burst out laughing, with Alice gushing about how the clothes fit me perfectly, how good I looked in them, and how I could keep them. Bella was already part way threw her make-over. So soon we'd be off the mall.

Five minutes later we were all ready to go.

I had never driven so fast in my life. It was amazing! Bella was the only one that didn't think so. She looked like she was going to be sick. I loved the speed though; it was exhilarating, really.

We only went to the mall in Port Angelus. Alice said we would have gone farther, but the whole mall just got a shipment of new things. We all went to every singe store. Well; all the clothes ones.

I ended up with seven bags of things that Alice and Rosalie insisted on buying. They wouldn't even let me pay. Bella didn't get anything because Rose and Alice just finished her whole new wardrobe last week. Rosalie and Alice didn't get anything either, saying they have all the stuff here even though it is new. SO that left me with seven bags, each of them over flowing with clothes.

"I want to go to a book store," I voiced, and Bella quickly agreed to come with me saying she need new books. Alice and Rose just went off saying they would meet us in the food court an hour later.

I looked threw the books, finally spotting James Patterson. I have read mostly all of his books except for sail, cross country, and the Maximum Ride graphic novel. I needed to find them. _Scan, scan, scan, _I thought, finally spying Sail on the book shelf.

"Hey, I'm Connor Newton," he said, startling me.

I didn't even look at him as I grabbed the book, then spying Cross country on the top shelf and grabbing it.

"I'm Briar," I said to this ginger kid about my age. He was shorter than me at five four, but had a cute puppy dog look about him.

"Are you new here? I have never seen you before." I nodded.

"I moved down here two nights ago."

"Where to? I live in forks."

"La-Push."

"Oh, the Indian reserve. I thought only Quileute's could live on their land."

"I'm half. And I live with my god father and boy friend." His smile faltered as I said that, but then he kept on grinning.

"That's cool. Who is your boyfriend? I may know him."

"Jacob Black."

"That kid that is in the La-Pushian gang?"

"I don't know about a gang but yeah, that's him."

"Yeah, him and all his friends. Sam, Jarrod, Paul, those guys."

"No they are more just one big family than a gang." I just noticed that Bella was making weird faces behind Connors back, sticking out her tongue and putting her thumbs in her ears. I had to stop my self from laughing.

Connor thought I looked uncomfortable and he changed the subject.

"You look nice." Thanks for stating the obvious.

"Thanks. My friends did the whole make over thing."

"Who are the friends?"

"Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan."

"Really; they are your friends?" I was confused. "They don't really hang out with anyone out side their family."

"Bye Connor. Bella's waiting." I was walking to the cashier when Connor grabbed my wrist. What the hell?

"Wait. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Didn't I tell you? I have a boy friend. Bye."

I pay for the books, and then left with Bella.

"He was so weird! I can't stand him or his brother! Brother won't stop following me around and asking me out even though I'm engaged."

"Weirdo. Family of Weirdoes," I stated. Bella nodded.

**A\N**

**(Dear Kassandra-Nichole, please take your lazy butt and review. What kind of best friend would you be if you didn't review? Also, i hope you get the inside joke :P)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. See the button down there? Well, it is not going to bite you. So click it and review, even if it is only a word, it still means a lot. And if you read this, just take that extra 30 seconds from your live to review.**

**PLEASE**

**ClICK**

**THE**

**BUTTON**

**!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Counting Shoulders

**Chapter 6 Counting shoulders**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, it means a lot that people are actually reading this :) thanks.**

**I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I actually had this chapter done, when my computer froze and I lost all eight pages of what I had. Again; I am sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Twilight at all I only own Briar and Matt, Oh, and now the creeper Connor Newton. Whoa! New characters!**

**Now on with the chapter,**

Briar's Point of view

When Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I got back to their house I finally got to meet the rest of the family. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching television. The one guy, who Rosalie introduced as Emmett, her husband, was huge. Not in a fat way, but he was freaking muscular, like he could probably be a weight lifter. He had curly dark hair, and was about six three. He could probably be intimidating if he wanted to be, but on the inside he was just some huge teddy bear. Emmett even was calling me Briar Bear, which I find quite odd but I let him have his fun.

The next one introduced to me was Carlisle; he is the father of the group. He was around six foot, with blond hair. He was really nice to me, and I found out he was the doctor here in Forks. Esme, Carlisle's wife was next. She has long caramel colored hair that looked amazing. She was shorter than me at around five six. She has a small, heart shaped face, and she looks slender but round.

The thing that was weird though is that they all have the same honey golden eyes, yet not all of them are related; weird. It could be contacts though, couldn't it?

Instead of heading up to Alice's room again we went into Rosalie's and Emmett's room. There room was basically plain and simple; all light blue walls with an ocean blue bed, dresser, nightstand, and desk. Like in Alice's room, one whole wall of the room was window covered. In the middle of the window wall, were two huge window / glass doors that led out onto a balcony. The balcony was white and wooden, with a railing up to my waist. I have to say, they had an amazing view of the forest and the animals.

Everyone sat down on the bed, just resting for a moment. Then I thought of something. Since my make up, hair and clothes were all still intact; I wanted to takes some pictures. I still couldn't believe that the women I saw in the mirror earlier was me. I also couldn't believe what I was wearing! If you asked me a week ago to try on these clothes, I would have told you that they were too tight and would look horrible. But now I love them.

"Alice; can we take some photos? I would really like to remember everything today."

"Oh Mi Gawd; of course we can take pictures! I can not believe that I did not think of that," Alice squealed.

As if on cue, Edward came threw the door way carrying a professional looking camera in his hand. "Someone call for a photographer?" Edward asked as we all nodded. He nodded his head once in response and then started barking out instructions. "Okay girls. All you have to do is goof around together; laugh, giggle. Don't pose, those end up looking weird. I won't even tell you when I am going to click the button. 'Kay?"

We all nodded once again, but ended up just standing there. What were we supposed to do, just randomly start laughing like maniacs?

"Babies eating banana muffins covered with shit!" That is how Edward got all of us to start laughing. Well, actually there was an awkward silence for a second, and then came the laughing.

Soon everyone was laughing and jumping around well Edward just shot picture after picture.

About an hour later, we were done.

"Can we see them?" Bella asked.

"No, I'll be back tonight. I will go get the photographs developed, and then give each of you a bunch of them." Edward set the camera down on Rosalie's table, proceeding to walk over to Bella and kissed her. "Bye, love. I'll see you later." With one last little kiss he walked out the door.

"Awe, you look so cute!" I told her.

"Thanks. I bet you and Jake do too," she replied, and I blushed for a fraction of a second.

"Come on Briar! We want all the details! How you met; first date; first kiss, all that!" Alice whined.

"Fine," I sighed. Out of no where she pulled out blankets and pillows, setting them in a + position on the floor, the pillows all together. We all go into the sleeping bags, and then we all set our heads on our arms, looking at each other.

I started by telling them about our cave encounter, how we sat and shared a sandwich in_ my_ cave. I told them about him staying at my house for a week, and then the first date.

**_Flashback First Date_ **

**Briar's POV **

I was in my room, lying down on my bed reading _the dead room_ when Jacob walked in. He looked more nervous then he ever did, I observed.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, memorizing my page number then setting the book down on the end table. I sat up and patted my bed, gesturing for him to sit; which he did.

"Hey; Briar. You see, umm, I was, umm, w- wondering, uhh, if you, umm, wantedtogooutwithmetonight."

"What Jake? You spoke so slow then so fast, I couldn't under stand."

"Would you like to go out with me?" He said again. Wait what; Jake wanted to go out with me? Me, of all people, me?

He was looking at me nervously awaiting an answer.

"Of course!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I already asked Krys and he lent me the spare car." Thank god for dads!

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, thinking.

"I was thinking just go to a movie or something. The movie that you wanted to see, the hangover, it cam out last week and is in theaters. How's that?"

"That sounds great! When are we leaving?"

"The show starts at nine, so in about an hour so we can get there and get seats."

"Okay, how about I go get showered and dressed, and then we can go?" He nodded, leaving the room.

I walked into my bathroom, stripping and hopping in the shower.

After I was done I brushed my hair and put on a pair of worn blue jeans, a light green tank and my Tinkerbelle sweater.

Jacob and I rode to the theater and he insisted on paying, which I finally gave into. The movie was the hangover, which was funnier than I would have thought possible. **(A / N. I'm not going to tell you about the movie that much. Go see it for your selves.) **My favorite part was the part with the tasers.

Half way threw the movie, Jacob did the yawn and stretch move. Epic Fail!

"Jake," I whispered, "Everyone uses that move. Be creative."

He sighed. "Hmm," he looked clueless.

"Here; first, you whisper in the girls ear 'lets count shoulders', start at one, the two three then four. Every time you say a number, tap the shoulder, starting from your farthest one, all the way to the girls farthest away from you. You keep your hand in front, then when it gets to the girl go side ways, then behind her body, hugging her close. That's creative."

"Like this?" He asked. What?

"Let's count shoulders," he whispered seductively into my ear making me shiver, "One; two; three; four." Once he reached four he did exactly as I said, hugging me close to his super warm body.

"Your right Briar, I like this."

The rest of the movie Jacob had his arm around me, and I had my head resting on his shoulder, well his other hand played with my hair.

After the movie, we left the theater, going back to my house, where he also lived. I was walking to my room for bed after saying good night to Jake. A warm hand grabbed mine, making me turn around. Instantly I was met with Jacob's lips against mine.

"Night," he whispered, turning around back to his room. I headed into my room dazed. "Oh Briar," I turned once again to see Jacob in my door way, "Do you want to be my girl friend?" Oh my god! My life went from boring to amazing the second Jacob showed up. I thought it couldn't get any better then, but boy was I wrong.

I nodded, "Of course." He kissed my forehead once again before actually leaving down the hall.

**_Present time._**

After I finished telling them about my first date and kiss with Jacob, they were instantly all over me.

"What was it like?" Rosalie asked.

"Is he a good kisser?" questioned Alice.

"I can't believe he actually counted shoulders!" And that was Bella, laughing

"It was amazing, he is amazing, and yes, he actually did so believe it," I said, answering all the questions.

Well, what I thought were all the questions.

"How long did the kiss last?" this time Alice asked first.

"Was there tongue action?" Why would Rosalie want to know this?

"Are you sure that's the whole story, or are you editing?" Only Bella could see that I was editing. Why couldn't she be less observant?

"Oh Mi Gawd! He actually lied down with you until you went to sleep, and was there when you woke up, well, when Matt caught you to in your room?" Alice asked.

"I thought you are a future seeing person, not a past one."

"No, I had a vision where you told us so that is how I knew early!" Alice exclaimed. Shit, didn't think about that.

"So that's true?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "But Matt had to come in and ruin it," I grumbled. That was the only time ever I was upset at Matt for anything, and that says a lot.

"Who's Matt?" Bella asked curiously.

"Matt is my best friend since I was five. We've been inseparable for eleven years; that is until yesterday. I never once left Matt's side for one day of those eleven years, and now we live in different countries."

"What did you do if you went on trips with family or something?" Bella asked.

"One time he was driving to Disney with his parents when we were seven. It took us a week to make this plan, but we finally did it. I was small when I was seven you know, not even sixty pounds. So Matt and I thought it was a brilliant plan; I hid in his suitcase. We put air holes and food so I wouldn't get hungry. We made it all the way to Florida before Matt's parents found me. My parents actually called the cops thinking I was kidnapped, but when matt's mom called, my parents were so upset. But they had no choice; I had to stay, mine and Matt's parents wouldn't send a seven year old on a plane without someone. That was one of the best weeks ever."

"Whoa, nice," Alice said, stretching out the word. I nodded.

"They never forcefully separated us again, thinking we'd try something else." I sighed.

"Hey, I'm back with the pictures," Edward enounced, walking into the room. He handed us each a packet of 50 photos, all developed.

I slid the photos out of the packet. Holy shit. These photos are amazing. The photos looked like something out of a painting; the photo's showed the four of us girls, just randomly sitting, laughing; some of the photos are of the random pillow fight I started, and some were of us jumping on the bed.

But even though the photos would seem normal, the looked as if the whole thing was set up and planned. The back round of Rosalie's room looked like it was digitalized in, that is how amazing it was.

"Bells, mind if I give your future husband a hug?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Insert girly scream in 3-2-1," Alice announced as I did a girly scream, hugging Edward.

"These are the most amazing photos ever. Are you going to school for photography?"

"No, medicine; I'm become a doctor." Wow, guess I was way off.

"Yeah, you were. Bella, what do you think of the photos?" he asked her.

"Wait; you should know, shouldn't you? You're the mind reader." Shouldn't that be obvious?

"For some reason, He can read every one's mind but mine; thank god."

"What, little Bella having dirty thought?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelped, her whole face turning tomato red.

"I was just kidding," I sighed, raiding my hands to show her I was done teasing.

"Edward, as much as we all love you, you need to go. It's a girly sleepover. Leave," Alice commanded. Edward, after giving Bella one last kiss, left the room.

"Were watching a movie," Alice shouted. "How about we watch the movie 'a walk to remember'?"

"Sure," the rest of us say.

Alice inserted the DVD, but I don't remember the movie that well, I think I fell a sleep during the opening credits.

I woke up around midnight, hearing a soft melody play threw the house. Alice was asleep, breathing softly, as was Rosalie. Bella, well, she slept talked. She kept on repeating Edward's names over and over again.

And then there was a loud snoring. I turned and looked up at the bed from were everyone lay on the ground, but I can only see feet. I stood up, and looked down at the person who was Emmett, snoring loudly in bed. He looked so funny.

But back to the point; I woke up because of the music I heard, not Emmett's snoring. I walked quietly out of Rosalie's and Emmett's room, and down the hall, following the music. I tiptoed down the stairs and into the large living room, where Edward sat at a grand piano, playing a soft lullaby.

"Hey Briar, sorry I woke you," Edward said softly his hand floating across the keys, changing into one half of a duet. It sounded great by itself, and most people wouldn't notice it was a duet. (A**/N. I actually have a piano song in mind, but can not remember what it is. And No, I can't actually play that well, but I do play the piano.)**

I sat down beside Edward, playing the part of the song that Edward wasn't; it sounded even better with the two parts played. We played the song for about five minutes, and then switched to another. After we were done we were met by applause. I quickly turned around to see everyone watching Edward and I play.

"Where'd you learn to play?" Edward asked me, "You're amazing."

"Umm, I never got taught how to play," I mumbled, "I taught myself."

"But, how? I've never seen anyone play that song without being taught by someone. You had perfect rhythm and knew every note, and when to play it with my part." He was absolutely gobsmacked. (**Definition: extremely surprised or shocked.)**

"I learn to play by ear. I hear the song, and then can play it. Not instantly of course, it takes practice, but that's how I learn the piano. I can't even read sheet music." I smiled sheepishly at the last part. I want to actually get better, know more songs, but never learnt how to read it.

"That's—that's amazing!" Edward was at a loss for words. "How long did it take you to learn that song?"

"It took me about two months, why?"

"Damn, it took me about six."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day," Bella muttered more to her self, but I heard anyways.

"What?" I asked.

"Where someone would make Edward be at a loss for words." Oh, no one has done that?

"Briar, your amazing," Rosalie, Alice and Esme all said.

"Thanks."

"Good job, Briar-Bear" Emmett high-fived me, "on the song and making Eddie-boy here speechless."

"Don't call me Eddie-boy," Edward growled.

"Call him Edweird," I told Emmett, who laughed giving me another high five.

Carlisle and Jasper just congratulated me.

"Hey, how about you play that song you were playing before, I'll turn and face them, and then try to repeat it," I suggested to Edward.

"How about we use a different song? That one is a special one."

"Umm Okay? It was good though. What's it called and who's it by? I may look up some more of their stuff later."

"That was titled Bella's Lullaby by Edward Cullen." Wait; he wrote that?

"Freaking amazing," I said. I turned to face everyone else, well Edward started playing a nice soft song, different from Bella's Lullaby. Two minutes after he started, he was done.

"Your turn," Edward said. I think I caught every note of that.

"Kay." Edward stood up from the piano bench, and I slid over.

I played one note, trying to find which C it started at.

"Kay, I'm ready." Edward nodded and I started, playing the exact same note's he played. After I was done I turned around to find Edward speechless again.

"Fuck, you're amazing!" Edward said, but as he cursed Esme's hand shot out and smacked him up side the head.

"Language," she scolded. Esme turned to me. "That was amazing, dear. Edward composed that song for mother's day last year for me."

I yawned. "Come on, everyone back to bed." Carlisle shooed us away upstairs, and I fell a sleep a few minutes after I lied down in the sleeping bag."

The next morning I woke up around nine, but no one was in the room anymore. I went down stairs to find everyone in the dining room, with empty plates, and Bella with a little left.

"Here's your breakfast dear." Esme handed me a plate with two pancakes some breakfast sausage and eggs.

"Thank you very much Esme." I smiled up at her, and began to eat my breakfast. I finished everything but the sausage; I only took a bite out of it, but then couldn't eat any more.

"Is there a problem?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fine. I just dislike the sausage," I told her. I wasn't going to lie.

"Tell me what you dislike about it, so I can know for the next time."

"Actually, I like my meat raw." She looked surprised for a second but nodded.

"Now I know for next time." I nodded as Esme collected my plate, putting it into the sink.

"Hey Briar; I have to go to work. Anyway I can drop you off in a couple minutes?" Bella asked, sticking her head into the kitchen.

"Sure." I stood up and left the kitchen, going into the living room where Alice already put my bags from shopping by the door, and in the one bag I saw my photos sticking out. I didn't have anything else, since Bella brought me over here unexpectedly.

"You have to promise to wear those clothes. I know Bella doesn't wear the clothes I buy. Please!" Alice begged.

"Yes, I promise. Hey, can I have your cell numbers?" I asked Alice, Rosalie and Bella.

"Sure." they took turns typing in their numbers. I had Bella's cell and home, same with Rosalie's and Alice's cells and then their home.

"What about us?" the boys wined so I sighed and handed them the phone. I got Emmett's Jasper's and Edwards cell numbers.

"Bye Briar, come back anytime," Esme said, giving me a hug. "Bye Briar," Alice Rose Jasper Edward and Carlisle said. Emmett gave me a giant bear hug saying, "Bye Briar Bear." I said good bye to everyone, and then followed Bella out to her truck with my bags.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to my house. I waved to her as I walked into the house.

That was probably one of the best sleepovers ever, but as I turned the corner into the hallway, I screamed.

**RECOMMENDATION: story called _a whole New World,_ by I-Love-Shiney-Volvos. **

**.net/s/5193225/1/A_Whole_New_World is the story. Copy and past it!  
This is an amazing story with a twist on Twilight, where Bella Rosalie and Emmett are the Vampires with Charlie as the dad. Edward is the new kid in forks, and Jasper and Alice come later. Just read you won't regret it.**

**Another RECOMMENDATION: Author, TwiHard24, has amazing stories:**

**.net/u/1683292/ **

**La-push me off a cliff; (summary) **He was getting milk-I was getting milk. We bonded over dairy products," I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes. "You make everything sound so stupid." PaulxOC

**Off track: (summary) **she's quiet. She's obedient. She's tough. She's also a motocross racer who happens to be in love with a certain werewolf. Andrea is in for a big surprise that will change her entire life. She'll either accept the challenge or be left behind in the dust. BradyxOC

**What the Hell: (summary)** Then I realized that I had to pee. Really bad. So, I of course, just walked passed the gym and down the hall towards the bathroom. That is until a door suddenly burst open and smacked me right in the face. CollinXOC imprint story.

**No Shirt, no shoes, no service: (summary)** this is what I get for trying to be independent; a sore back, public restrooms, and an annoying ex-boyfriend who just can't seem to understand the concept of 'dumped.' What happens when Kendra meets a certain handsome stranger at a gas station? Funny! EmbryxOC

**Camp Cullen: (summary) **Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are spending their summer at Camp Cullen. They meet some guys...will sparks fly or is that just Bella trying to burn holes in the back of Edward's head? It's an all out prank war. Who will win and what's really the prize?

**If You Can't Beat'em Join'em: (Summary)** When Bella moves to Forks and finds out there's no softball team she tries out for the baseball team, and makes it. What will happen at the championship game? Will her and her co. captain ever realize they feel like more than just teammates? All Human.

**ALL AMAZING STORIES SO GO CHECK THEM OUT.**

**Well you are doing that; don't forget to REVIEW _my_ story, thanks!**

**~Silver / Briar**


	7. Murdering Psycho Killer Creeper Person

**Chapter 7;**

**Well, sorry for the cliff hanger last time. I really didn't mean to. This whole story is planned out, but at the end of the chapter I was like, hmm, I'll add this here and make it a cliff hanger. So it's a cliff hanger for you, but for me that means I have to re think out parts because I added stuff and took it away.**

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I am me.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Stitches

**On with the story…**

_Last time: That was probably one of the best sleepovers ever, but as I turned the corner into the hallway, I screamed_.

**Briar's Point of View**

There, standing in the hallway was a man. I mean, I could understand it if he was Billy's friend, but Billy was gone over to Sue's, so I doubt it.

The man was no doubt beautiful, but he looked scary, what, with the dark wet hair clinging to his head, and those _eyes_, they were pure red. Who has red eyes? He was pale, like as pale as the dead and stood at least a good three inches taller than me. He looked like a murderer, like he wouldn't even hesitate to kill me.

I kept on screaming, my wide eyes not leaving his. We were having a staring contest.

Finally he spoke. "I'll see you later; that's a promise. I always keep my promises." I blinked, and as soon as my eyes opened again, he was gone.

Deeply breathing, I grabbed the phone and locked my self in my room, then grabbed a chair and put it up against the door, hoping to save a little time if he was still here. A breeze ruffled my hair, and I turned to the window, where mister murderer was standing outside. With a smirk on his face, he instantly disappeared in a white blur. I quickly locked the window, and then proceeded to hide in the closet. I hit my back on a close hanger, cutting my back open.

I don't know why I did, but for some reason I dialed Sam. I know I should have dialed the police, 911, anyone but him, but I wasn't really thinking then, who could blame me?

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam, There was a man in the house and I was wondering if you or someone else could come. I'm sorry for calling you, but you're the first person that came to mind and I'm scared and hiding in my closet."

"Briar, hold on and stay where you are, I'll be there in a second." With that he hung up the phone.

I was lying down in the closet shivering from the shock.

A minute later the front door of the house burst open. I jumped in surprise, covering my mouth with my hands to smother a scream. _Smash_, the room door opened, and I started deeply breathing. It couldn't be Sam. It would have taken him at least five minutes to get here. All I could think of is Mr. Psycho-Killer, coming back to keep his promises.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to make my breathing as low as possible. The closet was slowly pulled open, and I didn't even wait to see who it was, I just fainted.

**Sam's Point Of View**

_Ring,_ I grabbed the phone off the counter.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, There was a man in the house and I was wondering if you or someone else could come. I'm sorry for calling you, but you're the first person that came to mind and I'm scared and hiding in my closet." Briar was in a state of panic, and even before she was finished I was already on my way out the door of my house.

"Briar, hold on and stay where you are, I'll be there in a second." I hung up the phone and I was about to phase; I threw the phone into the flowerbed. Oh well, I missed the porch.

Running to Jacobs's house was easy; I got there in only thirty seconds, which was a new record for me. A sickly sweet scent filled my nose so I quickly phased back, thinking the worst. I burst threw the front door, not stopping, only worrying. Briar was the only one here; Jacob went down to Port Angeles to see a movie with quill, and Billy was fishing with Charlie.

Briar was staying in the guest room so I ran down the hall and crashed threw the door. I heard heavy breathing coming from the closet, giving me a little hope. The one thing I could really hope for is that the heavy breathing isn't because a blood sucker bit her, and she was changing.

I slowly slid the closet door open, and there Briar was, lying in the closet unconscious, with a pool of blood around her middle.

_Shit,_ was my only real thought. She was lying there in a closet shivering, bleeding, so I set her down on the bed with her back up, and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. I rapped it around her back, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I had to get her to my house. I lifted her up so Briar was cradled in my arms, with the towel still pressed to her back.

I ran out of the house, making sure Briar was safe where she was, and quickly ran down the road to my house. Since I was in human form it took me about forty seconds, but I was soon there, taking steps three at a time to get into the house.

"Oh God; what happened?" Emily asked franticly. I laid Briar down on the couch, well holding the towel to her back.

"Bloodsucker," I said angrily. I heard Emily gasp.

"Oh God," she repeated, "she didn't get… you know…"

"No, Emily; Briar didn't get bit."

"Thank heavens."

"I need you to get Paul and Jared to go to Jake's house, then can you call Billy, tell him to stay at Sue'; I would say Charlie's, but he's not in the know and isn't in La-Push patrolling area; and call Jacob on his cell and tell him what happened. I'll try to stop the bleeding."

"Okay," Emily said as she hurried away. "Where's the phone?" she called.

"It's in the flowerbed," I called back. Oops.

I pressed the towel against her back one more time, and then pulled away. I had to run to the bathroom to get another towel since the one I was using before was soaked all the way threw. I grabbed a wet face cloth to clean up all the dry blood and then grabbed some huge wrap around bandages, with the tape and disinfectant. I made my way back to the couch to find Briar still passed out, but the bleeding was slowing down a bit.

I had to get her shirt off so I could clean her wound. Thanks god I imprinted on Emily, or this would have been awkward. I slowly slid off her shirt, but quickly pressed the new towel to her bleeding back. After a minute, I washed up her back and using the disinfectant, cleaned the wound then wrapped it up. She was going to have a scar from underneath her left arm all the way to the other side of her back.

My Emily came back into the room then. "Jared and Paul are there, and I called Jacob and he's on his way back now, and Billy is going to stay over at Sue's. I also sent Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady patrolling, since the vamps in the area. I'm making muffins right now, and they are going to burn." Emily quickly walked into the kitchen, bringing out the muffins from the oven.

"Uh, where am I?" I heard Briar ask, trying to sit up and then hissed in pain at her back. She grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch to cover herself.

"I brought you to my house," I replied softly. I didn't want her to get scared.

"Oh, okay," she said, relaxing into the couch.

"Can you remember what happened?" I asked. I needed to know. She nodded.

**Briar's Point of view**

When I first woke up I was staring up at a cream colored ceiling. "Uh, where am I?" I asked no one in particular while I tried to sit up. I hissed as pain shot threw my back. Oh ya, the stupid clothes hanger. I stared down at my self, and say that I was lying on a couch in my bra, with a white bandage wrapped around my middle. I grabbed a blanket off the end of the couch to cover my body.

"I brought you to my house," I heard someone reply, and looked to see Sam sitting on a chair by my head. I relaxed, knowing it was him and not the Murdering Psycho Killer Creeper Person with Red Eyes.

"Oh, okay," I sighed, lying down into the couch.

"Can you remember what happened?" he asked suddenly. I nodded. The world started spinning.

"Why is everything spinning?" I asked. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm going to be sick." And I did. I puked; all over Sam. "Eh, sorry," I told him embarrassed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"It's fine. Everything is spinning probably because you lost a lot of blood. I need to get you to the hospital to get a few stitches." All I could do was nod.

Everything was dizzy; I couldn't even focus on anything.

"Let's go." Sam stood up from his seat on the chair, and picked me up. I hissed once again as my back moved. "Sorry," he apologized. "Emily; I'm taking Briar to the hospital. Come on, you are coming."

Sam carried me to his truck, and laid me down carefully on the back seat. Emily hopped into the passenger seat, while Sam shut my door, and climbed in the front.

Everything was still unfocused, and I stared to feel sick again, so I threw up on the ground of the truck.

Soon we were pulling up to the hospital in Forks, and Sam was carrying me into the hospital with Emily by his side, holding my hand the whole time. I'd say she was more scared then I was.

My back was wet from blood, and I just remembered I was still in my bra; uhh. As soon as Sam stepped into the hospital, Carlisle was by his side asking questions.

"Come on, Room five," Carlisle ushered us into a room where Sam set me down on the stiff hospital bed. I was sitting there trying to hold in my scream of pain. Carlisle got right to work, un-wrapping the homemade bandages from around my body.

"Okay, you are going to need stitches. Do you want to stay awake, or I can put you under."

"I'll stay awake," I replied. I know stupid answer; who would want to be awake when someone stuck a pin threw their backs?

"Okay." He went to one of his drawers and grabbed some cleaners, and the stitching stuff.

I squeezed Sams hand so hard when Carlisle started stitching up my back, that I thought I would cut off his circulation. Around ten minutes later, Carlisle put the stuff down and took some of the huge wrap around bandages and wrapped it around my stitches.

Sam and Carlisle stepped out of the room for a minute, and from the little window it looked like they were having a serious talk.

"Hey Briar, how are you doing?" I heard Jacob ask. I whipped my body around which earned a yelp from me. Jacob came running from the doorway to me.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I reassured him.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Jacob asked earnestly.

"Just sit here and talk to me. Oh, and ask Carlisle for some Painkillers. Please."

"Sure thing," He gave me a quick kiss and then left the room, getting Carlisle to come in with some meds.

"Here's your prescription paper, Briar; you can only take one every six hours for pain. They will make you a little tired, but will stop the pain. The bleeding has stopped, so try not to stretch your back or move around that much for a couple days to let your back heal. You will have a scar, all the way across middle back, but other than that, it should scab over in a couple of days and should clear up later on. You can check out now, but stop by the hospital pharmacy to get the meds. I've got to go now. I'll see you all later," Carlisle dismissed us, well handing Sam a piece of paper, probably the prescription paper.

"Kay, let's go," I told them, as Jacob picked me up carefully, holding me in his arms.

We stopped by the pharmacy as Carlisle told us to, and then we went back to Sam and Emily's house.

You know from before, how I said, "Best sleepover ever"?  
Well, I am now officially changing my status to "One of the most Eventful and scary days of my life."

**REVIEW! Please, please, please, review.**


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for this. I hate authors notes too, but this is nessasary. So i will not be posting anything for another couple weeks, i'm on vaction with my family and am using my cousins labtop, \which is annoying.

I have chapters ready for both of my stories, Seeing the light and My new Life. But they are on my computer at home, which is a plane ride away.

Also my computer is officaly messed up, so it might be a longer wait for chapters. I will try, but can't promise you anything.

Okay, again, sorry.

Sincerley, Briar / Silver


End file.
